This controlled study will explore the nature of attention and information processing deficits associated with mild to moderate head injury in children. We plan to follow a group of head-injured children over a 6 month period to evaluate the level of recovery, or possible deterioration, of cognitive processes. In addition to a battery of standardized neurophychological tests, we will include an experimental investigation of attentional proccesses under varying distractor conditions.